


Just Quick?

by rotisalieri



Series: ask me politely and i may do it [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Background Violence, Bahasa Tidak Baku, F/M, Ficlet, Maybe OOC, No Plot/Plotless, rating nyerempet tbh
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotisalieri/pseuds/rotisalieri
Summary: "Yeager, ini bukan waktunya."
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Eren Yeager
Series: ask me politely and i may do it [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/738441
Kudos: 6





	Just Quick?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daffodeela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodeela/gifts).



> Shingeki no Kyojin adalah milik Isayama Hajime  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini
> 
> Prompt: kiss me quick and let them be  
> Untuk Daffo uwu

"Yeager, ini bukan waktunya," desis Annie, yang menyesal repot-repot mengecek keadaan partner lapangannya hanya untuk mendapati yang bersangkutan... tengah ereksi di tengah misi.

Demi Tuhan.

"Bukan salah gue lu kelihatan seksi." Eren membela diri selagi membolongi badan kacung-kacung mafia dengan senapan mesin.

Satu, tiga, lima, sembilan. Mereka berguguran begitu mudah. Pergerakan mereka mudah ditebak dan memberikan banyak cela, tapi itulah yang terjadi ketika kau dikuasai emosi. Annie baru saja membunuh salah satu petinggi yang disukai dan sangat dihormati, sayatan lurus di leher, 100% foolproof.

Mereka melakukan ini di public, tepatnya di sebuah kasino. Sesuatu tentang memberikan pesan dan menyebabkan kekacauan. Mereka dikirim berlima: Eren, Annie, Bertolt, Reiner, dan Ymir. Reiner dan Ymir memastikan jalur pelarian mereka bersih, sementara Bertolt gateaway driver.

"Lo sange karena gue ngebunuh orang?" tanya Annie selagi mematahkan kaki seseorang yang tidak penting, orang itu jatuh merintih di atas karpet; dan Annie menembak kepalanya sekali.

"Gue sange," ujar Eren, yang melempar bom pada petugas keamanan -senapan mesinnya habis peluru-. "Karena lo ngebunuh orang sambil pake kostum bunny girl."

"Freak," ujar Annie, geli.

"Lu kata orang kayak kita normal?" sahut Eren, menembaki petugas keamanan yang tersisa.

"Flirtingnya ditunda bisa? Dasar hetero." Suara Ymir yang jengkel terdengar dari comm di telinga. "Udah buru keluar, lama amat sih. Si Reiner sampe tidur karena lo kelamaan."

"Apaan gue gak tidur."

Annie melihat sekelilingnya. _All clear_. Tidak ada orang di kasino, semua bystander sudah kabur. Yang masih hidup hanya dia dan Eren, sisanya adalah mayat.

"Ayo," ujarnya pada Eren.

Mereka lalu masuk ke bagian dalam kasino, berlari lewat lorong-lorong yang hanya dilalui staff dengan pistol siaga di tangan. Reiner dan Ymir menunggu mereka di titik pertemuan, disekeliling mereka berserakan tubuh tak bernyawa para petugas keamanan yang hendak dikirim untuk mengamankan huru-hara di dalam.

Ymir bersiul. "Dan ini dia duo sejoli dimabuk cinta kesayangan kita."

"Gue sama Eren bukan duo sejoli," ujar Annie datar. Tidak ada yang percaya. Reiner mengangkat alisnya, seakan berkata: "Oh masa?"

Ketika mereka sampai di parkiran, Bertolt dan truknya sudah siap tancap gas kapan saja. Dan mereka pun berhasil keluar tanpa kendala.

Dari jauh bisa dilihat kerumunan mobil polisi di depan kasino, terlambat datang ke pesta.

Mereka sampai di safehouse satu jam kemudian -setelah berganti mobil dua kali dan mampir sejenak membeli _take-out_ -. Reiner bilang sesuatu soal malas membuat laporan misi, besok ajalah, yang dibalas Bertolt dengan Kapten Levi tidak akan suka kalau mereka menunda-nunda pekerjaan.

Annie masuk terakhir, menenteng sepatu hak tinggi dan kuping kelinci. Pintu tertutup di belakangnya dan sistem keamanan berbunyi pip kecil tanda kunci aktif kembali.

"Sayang sekali, bakal dilepas," ujar Eren. Dia bersandar di dinding. "Padahal kelinci Annie manis juga."

Annie mengangkat alisnya. "Lo gak mau liat gue telanjang lagi?". Matanya mengarah ke selangkangan Eren, yang masih menonjol. Tidak ada yang menyinggung ereksinya selama di mobil karena memang _tidak ada yang mau_ , tapi itu ada layaknya gajah dalam ruangan.

Eren menelengkan kepalanya. Di ruang tamu, suara rekan-rekannya terdengar jelas, _but damn them_ , yang Eren mau hanya menelanjangi Annie dan bercinta dengannya lagi. Annie yang selalu membuatnya bergairah, ketika di lapangan dan dia menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin, apalagi dengan sepatu hak tinggi dan kostum bunny girl itu.

"Gue maunya," ujar Eren dengan suara rendah. "Gue yang ngelepasin baju lo."

Annie berjingkat mendekatinya, sampai jarak di antara begitu tipis dan tangan Eren menempel di pinggangnya.

"Then maybe you should." Annie menengadah, menatap Eren, menantang.

Eren ber'hmmm' pelan. "Reiner pasti ngambek kita gak bantu bikin laporan."

"Kiss me quick and let them be."

"Just quick?" tanya Eren.

"Just quick."

_Of course it is not quick._


End file.
